


All Out Rookie

by seungwanderlust



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwanderlust/pseuds/seungwanderlust
Summary: Falling in love doesn't happen in a single moment.





	1. Do you wanna build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fiction, but working with the information that BP feed us. I'm not declaring that this is canon; I'm just delusional lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical evening in the Blackpink dormitory: Whipped Jendeuk, Hyper Lalisa, Soft Chaeyoung, and Easygoing Jichu.

Jennie has her chin propped up on the sofa's armrest, languidly staring at their television set currently screening Frozen. Anna had just bumped Hans off the edge of the pier. Jennie makes a retching sound. "Well that looks like the start of a relationship."

 

" _SHHH_!" Lisa's head whips around with a slender finger pressed on her lips. She moves forward from her position on the carpet, closer to the TV screen. The girl had insisted to sit on the floor even though they had a perfectly comfortable couch. Jennie rolls her eyes; Hans was nothing to shush her about.

 

Chaeyoung stretches herself across from the other end of the sofa to whisper to Jennie. The position looks awkward, as she's essentially laying on Jisoo's lap, who was seated in the centre of the sofa. "Dude, you should be nice. It's her first time watching Frozen."

 

Jennie's eyes flit down to where the girl's exposed stomach is brushing against Jisoo's thighs. "Okay, I'll behave." She taps the younger girl on the shoulder, motioning for her to sit properly. A satisfied smile plays on Chaeyoung's lips as she goes back to watching the movie. As soon as she does though, Jennie mutters, "That still doesn't make Hans any better than dirt - "

 

Jisoo just pinched her thigh.

 

It elicits a tiny squeak from Jennie. You wouldn't really hear it unless you were actually listening for it. Years of being around Jisoo have trained her to keep her voice down, apparently. Her head snaps to her left and - oh.

 

Jisoo's face is close; much too close.

 

"Wha -" Jennie moves back slightly, startled by the proximity. Their eyes meet, and Jennie falters; Jisoo is giving her the look. She's obviously doing this to keep Jennie from ruining the movie for Lisa. The girl sure knows how to play her cards because it's definitely working.

 

Jennie's jaw is dropped as she meets the older girl's gaze. It's half a reprimand plus half a ' _You're so hopeless, Jendeuk_ '. Eyes flit down to Jisoo's lips where there's a cross between a pout and a frown.  Jennie can't seem to look away, much less offer a response. Have her brain processes suddenly stopped?

 

It's only when the sensation of the back of Jisoo's hand on her thigh sends jolts to Jennie's head that she manages to nod. The action draws a smile from the older girl, who gives an approving smile before she turns back to the movie, hands neatly folded on her lap. Anna and Hans were just about finished singing _Love Is An Open Door._

 

Jennie doesn't really understand, but she feels like she's lost? Did she just lose to Hans?

 

The girl lets out a sigh. Men ruling the world once again; even her members are siding with the enemy. She just resigns to keeping quiet for the rest of the film - even if Hans is a disgusting human.

 

(In reality, the members just really want to watch the movie in peace. Jennie is being _that_ annoying friend.)

 

'Well,' Jennie moves closer to Jisoo. She gently pries Jisoo's right hand from her lap and brings the older girl's arm around her. She rests her head against Jisoo's shoulder and lets out a relaxed breath. 'Might as well suffer in comfort.'

 

As if Jennie said that out loud, Jisoo lets out a small chuckle before she rests her head against Jennie's in return. Jennie smiles as she watches Hans and Anna's spontaneous marriage plans getting cancelled by Elsa.

 

What a literal queen.

 

*

 

"Ahh, _Frozen_ is so good!" Lisa gets up from her position on the floor and jumps around like a kid high on sour patch kids. Maybe she actually is. She dramatically turns to Jennie with a wide grin, grabs the girl's hands, and drags her to jump with her.

 

"Unnie!"

 

_Hop._

 

"Thank you!"

 

_Hop._

 

"For buying!"

 

 _Hop_.

 

" _FROZEN!"_

 

 "Uh, sure Lisa," Jennie looks to Jisoo for help. The older girl shakes her head with a cheeky smile. She's enjoying this. "But I didn't buy it though, Mom gave it to me because you said you wanted to watch it." Lisa's grin doesn't falter. In fact, the added information might have made it wider. "Still though, you could have just left it in your house. Thank youu!" Lisa puckers and just like that, Jennie gets a kiss on the cheek from the over-excited Thai girl.

 

"Aaah!" Jennie yells and pushes them apart. The action makes Lisa look even more satisfied with herself. Chaeyoung gets up while laughing from the couch, "Well that made my night. We should have some ice cream before we go to bed." She heads for the door and grabs her coat. "Let's go, Lisa." The youngest girl immediately nods with excitement and speeds to the door, putting on her coat from the rack and reaching for Chaeyoung's outstretched hand. "Get some for us too!" Jisoo yells from her position on the sofa. There's a faint response from Lisa. "Will do!"

 

The dorm is now silent.

 

"Honestly, I think we should feed that girl less sugar," Jennie rubs at the spot on her cheek where Lisa kissed her. Jisoo laughs as she cleans up the popcorn bowls and cups that they brought out. "I think it was more of the movie than the sugar." She falters when she picks up an empty plastic bag previously filled with gummy bears. "Uh, I'm going to take that back. No sugar for Lalisa Manoban when it's after 8PM." Jennie enthusiastically nods as she makes to help Jisoo with the dishes. "Agreed."

 

*

 

"You're not upset that Lisa kissed me though?" Jennie tilts her head to Jisoo, who was in charge of scrubbing the dishes with soap. Jennie was drying them clean with a dishtowel before putting them in their cupboard. The tips of their elbows were touching because their little kitchen set was kind of small. Their group didn't cook much.

 

Jisoo makes eye-contact with Jennie and elegantly lifts her left eyebrow. There's a close-lipped smile on her lips that brings out her pronounced cheekbones. "Lisa's kissed you lots of times before." She reaches for the popcorn bowl, squirts some dishwashing liquid onto her sponge, and scrubs away the butter.

 

The answer makes Jennie pout a little. She grabs a freshly washed glass and focuses her eyes on the droplets as she wipes away, slowly. "But that was all before we started dating," she says with a small voice. Jisoo glances at Jennie still wiping that already dry glass. She was done with scrubbing the dishes. "Are you really pouting over me not throwing a fit over Lisa kissing you?"

 

The question seems to make Jennie pout deeper. "Well, I wouldn't put it that way. I mean Lisa kisses everyone all the time, I know, and I should be happy that you're so cool about it, but…" Jennie puts down the glass and sighs. "I don't know what I was expecting. Forget about it."

 

Jennie makes to walk to their room when Jisoo steps in front of her path and locks eyes with her. Again, their faces are very, very close.

 

But this time, it's not close enough.

 

Jisoo leans in to whisper in Jennie's ear. Her lips lightly brush Jennie's skin; the blood suddenly rushes to the younger girl's face. Her breathing is a little shallow. Jisoo's hands find their way around Jennie's waist before she speaks, "Who says I wasn't?"

 

The older girl steps back a little, just enough for Jennie to see her face, but close enough that she could feel the hotness of Jisoo's breath on her lips. Her eyes drop down at the exact moment that Jisoo slightly drags her tongue across her lips in an attempt to relieve the sensitive skin from dryness. Jisoo leans in and -

 

Just then, Lisa and Chaeyoung come back with ice cream. "We're baaack!" They sure are lively. Jisoo slowly steps away from Jennie, keeping intense eye contact as she replies, "Welcome back! What did you get me?"

 

"Green apple popsicle!" Chaeyoung rummages in the plastic bag in her hands and hands the frozen treat to Jisoo. Lisa comes from the door and brings out a small container of ice cream as well. "Here's your milk ice cream, Jennie unnie." Jennie, however, isn't responding. Her eyes were still trained on Jisoo, or to be more specific, Jisoo's lips. Lisa catches the line of sight and proceeds to make an ' _Ooooh!_ ' face. Completely disregarding the consequences, she touches the ice cold container to Jennie's cheek.

 

It was effective.

 

"Yah, Lalisa Manoban! What was that for?" Jennie once again brings a hand to her cheek. This time, it's Lisa who rolls her eyes at Jennie. "Good of you to finally notice me." Lisa offers the ice cream, again. "Eat this and cool yourself down, yeah?" Jennie blushes at the statement as she takes her milk ice cream from Lisa. Surely she wasn't that obvious?

 

Lisa elbows the older girl's side before she deadpans, "You were. Now eat up." Jennie hits Lisa back on the arm before finally complying and eating her ice cream.

 

Chaeyoung and Jisoo were watching the exchange from the side with knowing eyes and a smug smile, respectively. The taller girl turns to her smug-looking unnie. "Alright, what did you do this time?"

 

Jisoo faces her and does an eyesmile. She wags her index finger in front of her face. "Not telling, but what I can let you know is that I did it right." Chaeyoung turns back to Jennie and acknowledges the statement. She extends her fist to Jisoo in an invitation for a fistbump. "Very right, it seems." Jisoo smiles and reciprocates, before going back to staring at Jennie eating her milk ice cream.

 

*

 

Jisoo watches Jennie brush her hair in front of the vanity in their room from her side of the bed. Her head is resting against her hand, which was propped up from the bed by her elbow. Originally, they had two single beds, but they had pushed them together to make a bigger one shortly after they started dating. They both chuckle when their gazes meet in the mirror. The way Jisoo looks at her was always fond and loving, giving Jennie all the pleasant tingles. So in typical Kim Jennie fashion, she turns around and  playfully sticks her tongue out at Jisoo. "Why are you staring?"

 

Jisoo laughs, "Because my girlfriend is so pretty that even she can't stop staring at herself." Jennie suddenly stands up and dashes to the bed, grabbing her pillow and hitting Jisoo with it. "Yah! You're making me sound narcissistic!" Jisoo is still giggling like mad even though she's the one getting hit. "Well aren't you? At least I put it nicely!"

 

Well that didn't help Jisoo, because that just made Jennie hit her harder. "Yaaah!"

 

When they settle down, still grinning like idiots from being around each other and sprawled on their joined bed, Jennie turns her body toward Jisoo and looks into her eyes. "Hey, earlier when we were in the kitchen,"

 

Jisoo moves to lie on her right side, so that she faces Jennie as the girl is facing her. She grins at the mention of the situation they were in earlier, "What about it? Did you not like the milk ice cream that Lisa bought you?"

 

Jennie chuckles and lightly hits Jisoo's arm. "Yah, you're missing the point!" Jisoo gently grabs Jennie's hand, which was about to hit her again, and asks with a knowing smile, "Well, what exactly was the point then?"

 

Blood rushing to her face, she feels hot all of a sudden as she quietly says, "You were going to kiss me earlier."

 

Jisoo giggles as she nods with a blush dusting her cheeks, "Yes, that is correct. What about it then?" Jisoo's eyes are lit with giddiness and mischief. Jennie's blush deepens at what that question implies she do. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

 

The older girl grins as she laces their fingers together, lightly pulling Jennie closer. "Yes,"

 

Jennie somehow manages to roll her eyes despite how stuffy her head and chest feel right now. Her eyes are trying, but failing to meet Jisoo's as she speaks. "You were going to kiss me earlier, but you didn't end up doing it. I don't think I'll be able to sleep from that."

 

She brings herself to look into her girlfriend's eyes and steadies her voice as much as she can. The request comes out just above a soft whisper, "Can you do it then? Now?"

 

Jisoo's heart swells with pride and love. Jennie has a hard time talking about her feelings like this, but luckily Jisoo can somehow manage to get those pent-up feelings out from her. Granted, this wasn't that much, but as always, things like this take time. Jisoo brings Jennie's hand which was intertwined with hers to the nape of her neck, and situates her now free hand on the younger girl's lower back.

 

She charmingly grins as she moves close enough so that their foreheads touch. "You don't even have to ask. I always want to kiss you." Jennie chuckles and lightly hits Jisoo's shoulder, "Yah, why did you make me say it then?" Jisoo shrugs her shoulders, "Wouldn't hurt to give me little ego boosts now and then, would it? I always feel like you're too amazing for me."

 

There is a tinge of hurt in the loving way that Jisoo says it. No doubt a product of the many comments online saying that Jisoo isn't as talented as the other girls. Jennie falters for a moment, trying to think of something to say to make Jisoo feel better. She looks over Jisoo's shoulder to the picture of them on the nightstand. It was from their first ever date, when Jennie couldn't bottle up her feelings anymore and confessed to Jisoo in their van after their schedules were over and they were about to head back to the dorm.

 

Jennie's thoughts suddenly come to a full stop. That was it.

 

"I love you, Kim Jisoo."

 

The declaration first startles Jisoo, but then when a shit-eating grin grows on her face, she manages to say, "Well that was the ultimate ego boost. You have some sense there, Kim Jennie." They giggle for a moment before Jisoo gently grabs Jennie's chin and presses their lips together.

 

"I love you, too."


	2. Aunt Roberta Brings Out The Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie gets drunk and gushes about Jisoo. Jin is a good-looking bartender. Chaelisa are girlies who got each other's backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of Jensoo becoming canon on this day, July 31 2017 as per Kim Jisoo officially declaring Kim Jennie as her wife in a Japanese magazine. Bless the gay deities.

“Give me an Aunt Roberta,” Jennie says to the bartender, eyes trained on the table that she just left. “Hard night?” The bartender kindly offers conversation. It was essentially part of the job: Serve variations of ethanol to clubbers, but also offer an ear to listen to customers and their problems. Jennie immediately jumps at the offer, “Ugh, you don’t know the half of it.” The bartender kindly nods with an understanding noise. He’s heard it all before.

 

“Here, Miss. It’s on me; you look like you could use it,” the bartender sets Jennie’s Aunt Roberta on the countertop, ready for consumption. Now, Aunt Roberta is a very hard drink, literally a mix of pure alcoholic drinks: Jin, vodka, brandy, Blackberry liquor, and absinthe. "Free booze? I like you, Mr..." Jennie glances down to the nametag on the bartender's uniform, "Jin." The girl lowly chuckles a little upon reading, "Your name sure is appropriate for your job, Jin. The name's Jennie." 

 

Jennie was obviously aiming to get smashed. Lifting up the glass to her lips, she takes a giant chug at the concoction.

 

And immediately regrets it.

 

“FUCKING HELL,” Jennie grimaces at the burn of the ethanol in her throat. The outburst wasn’t entirely because of the alcohol though. The bartender knows because Jennie drank that like a pro despite yelling at the top of her lungs. “Now that you’ve gotten some booze in you, what’s wrong, dollface?”

 

With a strong shade of pink starting to dust her cheeks, Jennie shoots a glance back at their table, where her friends are currently seated. Jennie points a shaky finger to the purple-haired girl seated in the center of the table with a smile that’s ingrained itself in Jennie’s skull forever. The bartender moves closer to follow where Jennie’s slender finger was pointing.

 

“That beautiful piece of shit is my problem.”

 

Jin, the bartender, has an understanding expression, “You like her but she can’t be yours?” Jennie immediately shoots Jin an appalled expression, “What? Oh fuck no, I’m not that hopeless. She is actually my girlfriend.” The understanding previously on Jin’s face was replaced with confusion, and a lot of it. “Well, what’s the problem then? Your girlfriend seems like a wonderful person from here.” 

 

Jennie gives an approving nod as she continues to stare at Jisoo. Her gaze is full of love despite the alcohol in her blood. Jin smiles at the blatant affection. “She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, yeah.” Proceeding to be attacked by her feels, Jennie takes another hard swig at her drink. “Fuck. This shit’s really strong, Jin.” The bartender smiles proudly, “It’s the strongest drink in the house, and it’s also my specialty.”

 

Jennie gives a nod of confirmation. "Damn this shit is strong." She downs the rest of the drink in one chug and turns back to Jin. Her entire face is red now, but she still looks sober. Is she even red from the alcohol? "Thanks for the free drink, Jin. It was nice talking to you for a while," Jennie charmingly grins, followed by a thumbs up. The bartender reciprocates, "It was my pleasure. I love making _Aunt Roberta,_ but only a few people are good enough to drink it."

 

With that, Jennie heads back to her friends, and Jin goes back to tending to his beloved bar. A few seconds later, he gets a tap on the shoulder. It was another girl, but this one had fiery orange hair unlike Jennie with her long brown hair. She looks foreign. "Hi! I'd like to order four martinis please." 

 

Jin raises an eyebrow at the request. If he's not mistaken, this girl is from the table that Jennie pointed to earlier. Shooting a quick glance at the aforementioned table, he sees Jennie and the purple-haired girl from earlier sitting very close together. They looked happy. Lisa coughs a little, implicitly asking Jin to make the drinks that she requested already. He gets a little flustered from being caught spacing out, "I'll get to making them. Why don't you sit down for a bit?" Lisa nods as she sets herself on the barstool, looking every bit of ' _Saturday Night'_ that she's thought to be. 

 

"Your friends look happy together," Jin tries to make a little conversation with Lisa. The girl perks up and enthusiastically gushes about her two friends, "I know, right? They're perfect for each other, honestly." Lisa looks back at the two with tender eyes, "I honestly think that they're going to get married one day, just you wait and see." Jin laughs at the certainty in the girl's tone. "Oh, I wouldn't doubt it. Alcohol makes people tell the truth."

 

Chaeyoung keeps glancing at the bar, silently observing the interaction between the bartender and Lisa. It was always a good idea to keep an eye out for your friends, especially in dark and crowded places like these. She glances the two lovebirds to her right. They should be okay by themselves for a few minutes, right? Right. 

 

"I'm going to head to the bar to help Lisa out with the drinks. Don't start fucking on the couch, okay? _Control yourself, Jennifer._ " The girl slips out and heads to Lisa and Jin's direction, who was almost done making the drinks. Jennie sticks her tongue out at Chaeyoung's comment. Even if she was thoroughly drunk, she knew better than to try getting it on with Jisoo in a club.

 

"What's gotten her all bothered?" Jisoo asks Jennie, who was almost sitting on her lap. It was always like this whenever Jennie drank. She was even more clingy than she usually was, even more than in the morning when Jisoo tries to wake her up. Jennie glances in the direction of her girlfriend's gaze and makes a sound of understanding. "It's because the bartender is good-looking." 

 

Jisoo scoffs, "Chaeyoungie of all people must know that there is not an ounce of heterosexuality in Lalisa Manoban." Jennie laughs and hits Jisoo's shoulder, "Yes, we know that, but that still doesn't change that Jin is good-looking and is a gentleman." Jisoo seriously stares at Jennie flushed face for a few moments before bringing Jennie's arms around her shoulders and wrapping her own around Jennie's exposed waist. She hugs Jennie closer to her, resting her head on the girl's chest before speaking in a small voice, "Okay, now I get it."

 

Jennie coos at the older girl currently hugging her close. "Aww, is my Chichu jealous?" Jisoo replies by tightening her hold on the younger girl's waist. "I guess so..." Jennie pats Jisoo's head a few times to help soothe her girlfriend's heart. This was all too cute. "Well, you don't have to be jealous just because I find Jin handsome, I still have eyes, Chichu." Jisoo then decides that it's the perfect time to be petty. Maybe it was the bit that she had to drink, but she oddly had more courage than usual. "But I want to be the most good-looking person in your eyes," the older girl pouts in a rare display of aegyo. 

 

Jennie giggles before pulling Jisoo away from her chest a little, just enough for them to be able to look into each other's eyes. "You're good-looking too, don't ever doubt that." Jennie plays with a lock of Jisoo's silky purple hair. "But you make me happy, and that's what really matters." 

 

She follows that sentence with a kiss on the girl's forehead. "The happiest person in the world."

 

Another followed on the tip of Jisoo's nose. "Happier than I thought I deserved."

 

Jennie stares into Jisoo's eyes for a heartbeat. Their breaths are light and content. "Happier than I thought was even possible." Jennie shows her signature gummy smile. 

 

"You did all that. With your smile, your jokes, your craziness." Jennie pulls Jisoo closer to her by the collar of her one-piece. 

 

"Late night pillowfights, hot chocolate on the rooftop under the stars, running across town when Dalgom ran after a cat." Jisoo laughs are the memory. They went outside in their house slippers and they had to give Dalgom a long bath after. "Your stupid balancing game that I can honestly never get the hang of. All of those weird catchphrases that I can't get rid of in my head," Jennie laughs. "Wow, now that I'm listing all of this down, you can really see that you're a total weirdo." Jisoo hits Jennie's arm, followed by an amused "Yah!" 

 

When their laugher dies down, there is an evident lull. A few heartbeats pass, and they could clearly feel their breaths mingling, just inches apart. Slowly, Jisoo adjusts along with Jennie, getting the positioning just comfortable. Their eyes closed slowly as they came together for a slow and tender kiss. It lasts for several wonderful seconds before they break apart. 

 

Jennie takes a deep breath before she continues, "So thank you. For giving me happiness. For giving me love. For giving me the best moments of my life." Jennie looks up for a moment, deciding that yeah, this was it. The moment was perfect and she wouldn't have it any other way. "That being said..." Jennie clears her throat.

 

"Marry me."

 

Jisoo is frozen. "C-come again?" Jennie rolls her eyes with a good-natured smile at the request, but obliges. "Marriage. Tie the knot. Get hitched. Holy matrimony. Honestly, I could go on forever with these synonyms. Just..." 

 

Jennie brings Jisoo closer to her this time, and tightly hugs the older girl with all her might, like the strength of her hug could convey all the feelings that she can't convey. "Please live your life with me, Kim Jisoo."

 

The older girl brushes off the beginning of tears that are forming in her eyes. She was going to spend her life with this idiot, yeah. "Looks like we're stuck with each other, Kim Jennie."

 

Jisoo grins. "My wife."

 

 


	3. A Song for Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a karaoke room with Jensoo being inlove (without being mutually aware of it), and Chaeyoung texting Lisa because she's third-wheeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea that came after I went to my friend's 18th birthday party and kept singing song but running out of songs to sing. Hope you all enjoy the read. :D

Chaeyoung calmly sets down her microphone after thrashing to _Ignorance_ for the past three minutes. Being a certified pushover against her friends most of the time, singing a song with electric guitar solos was about as rebellious as she could get. Her eyes scan quickly across the table, looking for the songbook to search for another song to sing. _Powerslave_ by Iron Maiden sounds good right now.

 

Jennie slaps her friend's behind with a giggle as she reaches past her for the microphone on the table. Her and Jisoo's song was up next: _Lucky_ by Jason Mraz. 

 

(This was a special song. They always sang it together at karaoke, without fail.)

 

"Hey, you should totally sing _Misery Business_ next, Rosie! I didn't know you were a Parawhore?"

 

"Well, I don't know about being a Parawhore but yeah, I think they're cool," the girl in question simply shrugs. She doesn't think that any emotional teen going through puberty in her highschool from Melbourne didn't like Paramore.

 

Trumpets play from the sound system as Chaeyoung's score is revealed - _95_. Jennie is pleasantly surprised; the machine has been greedy with scores since they started singing about thirty minutes ago. The girl offers a thumbs up to her friend, " _Nice one!_ "

 

Jennie gets up and opens her arms wide, making to hug Chaeyoung. She rests her chin on the taller girl's shoulder before turning her head to whisper, "But Jichu and I are going to beat you in a bit though." 

 

Chaeyoung scoffs, amused at the confidence in her unnie's voice. She leans in to the other girl's ear to whisper something back. She's fighting to keep her voice straight because she knows Jennie can't stand hearing things like this. "Well, you know what they say: True love conquers all."

 

Jennie immediately clams up and pinches Chaeyoung's side in her hold. There is a very suppressed flush coming up and Jennie is giving it all her power not to let it show. Not in front of Jisoo. " _What the hell, man?_ "

 

Even Chaeyoung liked to win, occassionally.

 

Which is why she cheekily stuck her tongue out at her flustered friend.

 

Before Jennie could get another pinch on Chaeyoung's side, Jisoo chants from the far part of the room, gesturing for Jennie to hurry up. Her lips formed that pretty heart-shaped smile that she was widely known for in the company (which was saying something since they were only trainees). 

 

All the feelings of being flustered were immediately washed out.

 

Jennie just felt... fuzzy, and warm.

 

"Jendeuk, Jendeuk! Hurry up, the song is about to start!"

 

Jennie dumbly makes her way to the older, more enthusiastic girl, reveling in the happiness coming out of her.

 

(There was just something about Jisoo that never failed to make Jennie's heart feel much, much lighter.)

 

When Jennie sits down, Jisoo immediately pulls the girl flush against her and laces their hands together. Jennie freezes for a heartbeat. How was she supposed to not fall for this girl if she kept doing things like this?

 

It was not fair.

 

Chaeyoung looks over the other two with a fond smile. She shakes her head with a chuckle, and takes out her phone to text someone, a certain someone, as the first lines of _Lucky_ come out from Jisoo's mouth, getting drowned out in the process.

 

" _Do you hear me? I'm talking to you..._ "

 

*

 

To: Lalice<3

_Hey, what's your fave english song?_

 

To: Chaeyoungie

_Well that was random_

 

_What do you need it for?_

 

To: Lalice<3

_The real question is, why the hell not?_

 

_:D_

 

To: Chaeyoungie

_I mean, I'm pretty damn sure that you have your own fave song_

 

_Why mine lol_

 

To: Lalice<3

_I already sang it, and I can't think of any otherssss_

 

_Come onnn what is itt : <_

 

To: Chaeyoungie

_Okay, give me a sec._

 

To: Chaeyoungie

_**You Make Me** by Avicii_

 

_But like, it's a club song_

 

_:P_

 

To: Lalice<3

_Give me something I can sing. :(((_

 

_Don't be like that Lisa baby : <_

 

To: Chaeyoungie

_...._

 

_**Jar of Hearts** by Christina Perri_

 

To: Lalice<3

_Yayyyy <3_

 

_Okay I can do that. :D_

 

To: Chaeyoungie

_Are u going to sing for me??_

 

To: Lalice<3

_Yeah sure_

 

_Do you want to hear?_

 

To: Chaeyoungie

_I would love to :)))_

 

To: Lalice<3

_Okay sure wait_

 

*

 

When Chaeyoung finally looks up from her phone, Lucky is done. Jisoo and Jennie were pressed close to each other, the younger girl resting her head on Jisoo's shoulder, looking super cozy. From Chaeyoung's previous experiences, Jennie was also most likely playing with their intertwined hands out of Chaeyoung's line of sight. 

 

Old habits die hard.

 

(She was going to have to bet with Lisa when the two will get together, because from the way that things are going, it's definitely going to happen.

 

Maybe not in the near future;

 

But definitely.)

 

She discreeingly (or more like 'almost spills Jennie's Sprite with the songbook') takes the directory of songs from in front of the other two girls, flipping it open, and easily finding the code for the song she was going to sing upon Lisa's suggestion.

 

Lisa's song.

 

Chaeyoung grabs the remote and enters the code, immediately getting into the zone for her song. Her eyes were half-lidded, maybe to complete the atmosphere of the song? She didn't really know herself.

Chaeyoung gets out her phone and puts it on the table, prepping to record for song to send to Lisa later. To be honest, she didn't think that Lisa would like this type of genre; this was more along her style.

But who knows? Maybe they're starting to rub off on each other, bit by bit.

 

She just hopes Lisa would like her singing.

 

**_[Recording]_ **

 

_"I know I can't take one more step towards you. 'Cause all that's waiting is regret..."_

 

*

 

To: Lalice<3

_[Video attachment, but the screen is plain black]_

 

To: Chaeyoungie

_Oh wow_

 

_Are you in a karaoke room or something??_

 

To: Lalice<3

_Yeah, why else would I ask for a song to sing hahaha_

 

To: Chaeyoungie

_Oh. Yeah right hahahaha_

 

_You've probably sang lots already._

 

To: Lalice<3

_Did you like it? :D_

 

To: Chaeyoungie

_Yeah, it was good_

 

_Better than expected_

 

To: Lalice<3

_Hehe yay_

 

To: Lalice<3

_What time will you go to sleep?_

 

_Do you have anything tomorrow?_

 

To: Chaeyoungie

_Yeah actually_

 

_I have a dance competition in Busan tomorrow_

 

_But I'm not going to sleep yet lol_

 

To: Lalice<3

_Lol why not_

 

_You need the energy for tomorrow right_

 

To: Chaeyoungie

_Because I'm not tired???_

 

To: Lalice<3

_I still say you should go to bed now : <_

 

_Well, good luck tomorrow?_

 

To: Chaeyoungie

_Thank youuuuuu :))_

 

To: Lalice<3

_:D_

 

_Good night, Lalisa Manoban._

 

To: Chaeyoungie

_Hahaha :D_

 

_Good night, Park Chaeyoung._

 

_Sleep well. :)_

 

 


End file.
